


A stardust story

by LLordTourrettes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Children, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLordTourrettes/pseuds/LLordTourrettes
Summary: A Yamaguchi love storyEbb and flow are all due to the moon’s attraction he told me.It seems that the same goes for love.





	1. The Moon, phase 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s the first time I’m writhing a fic in English qlskfjf and it’s been sooo long !
> 
> It’s going to be Yamaguchi centric, I was inspired by Makoto Shinkai’s 5cm per second for this one so there will be several time skips and yamaguchi ships 
> 
> Hope that you’ll like it !!

In the distance, a waving hand rises, splitting the sky in two. Yamaguchi urges his friend to come by his side with a genuine smile. A flock of crows on the riverside amazes him.

\- Do you see it Kei ? They are so big !  
\- Yeah, I guess they are.

They were nothing more than common birds. They were not even that big. On their way to the Tsukishima’s house, Yamaguchi called his friend out several times for lost kittens and vending machines he never saw. It was the first time he went to Kei’s house in years, for a sleep over above all.

\- Kei ! Tadashi ! Welcome home ! shouts Akiteru from his room

Because they made many unexpected stops, the sun was already low when they arrived. They were greeted by Tsukishima’s mom’s beautiful smile. Yamaguchi was pretty excited to see Kei’s figurines collection. He boasted about it so much at school over the years. All the dinosaurs of the world, he may have them all on his shelves.

\- How many figurines do you have ?  
\- Thirty… Thirty three.  
\- That’s so cool !

These were seven years worth of collection so Kei could only feel proud when Yamaguchi praised him. Yet the room tour felt flat when there were no figurines, posters or mangas to show anymore. The two children were sitting on the ground silently, trying to make things less awkward.

Ever since Yamaguchi noticed Tsukishima’s insistent staring, he was taking a careful second or even third look at every details of his belongings.

\- Yamaguchi ?  
\- Yes ?! His sudden call dragged him back to reality.  
\- Do you want a soda ? Ice scream ?  
\- Yeah soda, sure !! Soda is ok !

Yamaguchi stayed still until he couldn’t hear Tsukishima’s footsteps. His room was tidy and everything well organised in plastic boxes. He can not help but to try his bed. Maybe it was a bit weird…

\- Yamaguchi ! Is apple juice ok ?! yells Kei from the kitchen.

His voice made him jump again.

\- Yes yes !!

The bed sheets were pretty soft and obviously full of Tsukishima’s scent. Kei’s footsteps were to be heard again so he stopped his uncanny act and sat back at his previous place, pretending to read a manga. He brought homemade puddings and some other food along the drinks.

\- My mom did thoses, the puddings and the cookies. I really want you to try it !

Tsukishima’s mother’s desserts looked nice and did taste good, just sweet enough. Kei was pretty satisfied of his idea of an afternoon « tea time ». As they were eating, none of them will feel uncomfortable for the lack of conversation right ? Kei was so happy with the plan he came up with that he smiled unconsciously. Yamaguchi replied with an even brighter one.

 

 

 

\- Kei ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Can you pass this song ?  
\- Yeah sure.

Kei isn’t using earphones usually. But he can make an exception when Yamaguchi is at home. It has been almost one hour, the two of them were sitting against the bed, listening to a pop songs playlist, playing with each other’s fingers. From time to time Kei would hold Yamaguchi’s hand tightly. The freckled boy stared at him several times waiting for some kind of eye contact but Kei kept them firmly closed, low-key blushing.

How unfair of him to do that ! Even though Tadashi must be the most unfair one for making such a greedy move in first place.

As years passed by they grew up closer and closer but they never got so intimate. Kei’s room was now familiar to him, he could spot small details such as books stored in a hurry or the same to-be-washed clothes coming back and forth between the bed and the desk chair.

\- I… It would be nice if we were in the same highschool next year, utters Yamaguchi.  
\- Yeah it would be nice.

Tsukishima was also wondering about their future relationship. Highschool may change it all. If they are not in the same school… It shouldn’t be an issue, it’s like not being in the same class but … on a higher level ? Kei was worked up by these same questions each spring break. How does it feel to be alone ? Tsukishima forgot this.

 

 

 

Loud shout-outs were resonating in the gymnasium. Let it be Tanaka all fired up about fighting the new first years or Kinoshita raising his voice for a few shut ups. Coach Ukai left earlier today, letting Ennoshita desperately trying to organise this end of training (or rather mess) he wasn’t used to.

  
\- Tsukki can you give me a hand with the bottles ? asks Yachi from the other side of the court.  
\- I’m on the way.

By the end of their first year at Karasuno, the other club members started to call Tsukishima « Tsukki » too. It was only for joke purposes at the beginning but ended up being an habit. Hard to tell whether Tsukishima or Yamaguchi was the most annoyed by it.

\- Tsukki ! Yams ! I’m soo hungry !

Yachi suggested to stop at their usual coffee shop. Actually they got along surprisingly well and were hanging out regularly after school. Yachi took a picture of their table of familiar sweets : strawberry shortcake, pana cotta, fruits muffin and frappucinos. Half of her phone’s photos are food they ate together.

It became some kind of reassuring routine for Yamaguchi. He thought that all his concerns could vanish thinking of those little things.

\- Do you guys know where you wanna study after graduating ?  
\- You already have an idea Ya-chan ?? questioned Yamaguchi laughing.  
\- Well… I was thinking about some applied art schools, I really enjoyed doing visuals for the volley team and school fest.

She definitely did a good job for these and her two friends were quite impressed. Yamaguchi had no plan whatsoever. Wasn’t highschool supposed to last for ever ?

When the time of farewell came, Yachi’s waving hand disappeared at the end road. On the way home they came across the same old stray cats and vending machines. Out of the blue Kei followed Yamaguchi to his house.

\- Tsukki, isn’t your home the other way ?  
\- Can I stay here tonight ?  
\- Oh… Yes sure.

Yamaguchi’s parents welcomed Tsukishima warmly despite the unexpected arrival. They spent almost ten minutes debating on his height and how he changed since middle school.

The ambient christmas light successively coloured Yamaguchi’s face with hints of red, blue and warm yellow. He could feel Tsukishima’s calm breathing under his neck as he was holding him tightly.

  
\- Kei ?  
\- Wow when was the last time you called me Kei ? he smirked.  
\- Everyone is calling you « Tsukki » now ! So I thought I could go back to « Kei »…

In the end they spent the whole night cuddling and Yamaguchi could not, once again, voice out his feelings.

Early on, at the coffee shop Tsukishima said that he may apply to several Tokyo colleges. The more he thought about the distance between Miyagi and Tokyo the more anxious he got. Kei tried to comfort him, running his hand across his dark hair and giving him kisses but none of these were able to brush off Yamaguchi’s worries.


	2. The Moonlight in the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm i’m a bit less satisfied by this one, but i need to post it to move on to chapter 3 !!
> 
> His chapter is more Yamaguchi/Kageyama centric
> 
> Hope that you’ll like it !

\- Nice kill Yamaguchi !!

 

They only won 2 sets out of 5. It was a friendly match though, not a big deal. Yahaba gave words of encouragement to everyone nonetheless.

Only flipping pages could be heard in the library. In a religious silence, Yahaba, Kageyama and Yamaguchi were studying for their exams. Or rather Kageyama was slacking off, watching volleyball replays while Yahaba was looking for a place to go during the upcoming summer vacations.

\- What about Tokyo ?

\- What ?

\- Don’t give me a « what » ! I’m talking about our trip.

\- Man we came here to work, Yamaguchi sighted.

He didn’t even remember talking about a trip together but Kageyama, half listening, already agreed. They were quite surprised when they met Yahaba at Miyagi college’s volleyball club. They didn’t interacted much during highschool but sport is always a good starting point for bonding as he said. No Karasuno nor  Aoba Josai for them anymore, it lies in the past now.

If they go to Tokyo Yamaguchi could meet Yachan and Tsukki who moved there. He couldn’t help but to feel left over as he was still living in his parents house and was studying only to have something to do. The first months they do kept contact and talked almost everyday. Then days became weeks and weeks became months.

Outside, the atmosphere was burning hot as the sunshine was recklessly hitting any building and living being. And because the wind was nowhere to be found, the streets were emptier than usual. Their walk to the konbini felt like a harsh live-or-die battle against dizziness and intense sweating. Fortunately it was highly rewarded by soda cans and ice scream.

  
  
  


Around 11pm Kageyama called Yamaguchi out of despair.

\- Please help me I beg you.

\- What’s going on ??

\- The exam in 3 days… I’m… not ready…

\- Come on.

He kept this bad habit of not studying much from highschool so of course Yamaguchi had to do special extra classes for him. He tried to teach him through the phone but Kageyama was hardly listening.

\- You know what ? Don’t panic, take a rest and I’ll help you tomorrow.

The next day they met at the library. Because Yahaba had other plans he didn’t come. The sun is the same in a relative way but around the freckled boy the world willingly slows down. Kageyama found it incredibly easy to focus and to learn with Yamaguchi. Maybe he should treat him with pork buns in return.

 

\- Are you still talking to the others ?

\- Oh, it didn’t come across my mind, he genuinely admitted.

It’s not like Kageyama didn’t missed the volley boys and their time at Karasuno but it felt so far already. Hinata begged him to play volley with him so many times that he had no choice but to accept. It would be nice if they could organise the same kind of lively late night party as they used to. Yamaguchi suggested to create a LINE group to discuss all these.

  
  
  


 

Raindrops were veiling the window, winding between the high skyscrapers they could see from the twelfth floor of their apartment. On the radio, the weather lady announced more storms than usual during this summer. The rain beat was so loud that Kageyama and Yahaba couldn’t hear their friend locking the door. On the doorstep, a flock of crows flew away, surprised by Yamaguchi suddenly walking out. He took a quick look at the building from below and only saw the pants and clothes of the first floor unfortunately getting wet.

Thanks to Yahaba’s friend, Kyoutani, who’s not using his apartment at the moment, the three of them were able to get a convenient place to stay during their vacations in Tokyo. Because of the heavy rain, they were to lazy to eat outside for once so Yamaguchi volunteered to grab something at the nearby konbini.

\- Uh ?

When entering the said supermarket he bumped into a tall blonde guy.

\- Ke- Tsukishima ?!

In the hurry he went for « Tsukishima ».

\- Wow, is that you Yamaguchi ?

So he called him by his family name too.

Yamaguchi was stunned, smiling nervously until an employee welcomed him. Upon realising that they were impeding the passage, they went out. His all time friend sat on the bench in front of the shop, looking curiously at him.

\- You came for a race no ? I’ll wait you.

Despite the cool act, Tsukishima was probably as nervous as Yamaguchi. He tried to think about a topic they would talk about when he would come back.

The freckled boy sat next to him, though he didn’t dared to be too close. They were both desperately hanged on past conversations, looking for comfort they never found elsewhere. Every blank space was filled with words as they were talking almost frenetically. Then followed a long moment of silence, covered by the storm and the automatic door’s bell ringing from time to time.

\- So… do you still play volleyball ?

\- Once in the blue moon i guess.

So it _was_ just a club after all.

 

Tsukishima’s staring was making him feel a bit uncomfortable. Was he waiting for him to do the first move ? Yamaguchi mustered his guts and looked back at him. Eventually nothing happened. When the time of farewell came, they exchanged smiles and took opposite ways.

  
  
  


 

The feel of a regular breath on his skin woke up Kageyama. His friend unconsciously closed the gap between them during his sleep. He never witnessed Yamaguchi’s freckles at such distance and they did look like a wide sea of stars. From the open door he could see Yahaba taking his breakfast. Kageyama tried to guess what kind of dream he was having with this concerned expression on his face.

\- ‘morning Kageyama ! whispered Yahaba, I made sandwiches for breakfast.

He nodded in thanks and took a last look at the sleeping boy. Their trip ended on a positive note, as rays of sunshine finally broke through the clouds.

Yamaguchi spent the following weeks watching series he didn’t had the time to before, when he was not merely sleeping all day. Thanks to the chat group, the old Karasuno volley team members were bonding anew but Yamaguchi was barely keeping up with the pace of the conversation.

 

The A/C was way too convenient, sweeping away any reasons to go out. Nishinoya invited everyone to join him at the amusement park where he was part-time working. 3pm was indicated on the clock, the meeting hour already passed.

Yamaguchi, feeling incredibly lazy, was slowly falling into some kind of summer blues. He’s right. All his acquaintances were bragging about how fun their parties and activities were on the social medias while Yamaguchi was nearly doing nothing. He has to find something to indulge in, quickly.

The doorbell’s little song rang all of sudden.

\- Hey I thought you would come to the amusement park.

Disappointment could be read all over Kageyama’s face. Yamaguchi never confirmed that he would actually go though. While he was preparing the tea, his guest took a careful look at his lively living room full of plants. Many small souvenirs from all over Japan and oversea belonging to the entire Yamaguchi family were meticulously set on the shelves as well.

Social interaction was not his forte but Kageyama could definitely feel that something was wrong with his friend. While looking peacefully at each other, the two of them would exchange a few words every so often, but it could not connect. Yamaguchi kept smiling politely at Kageyama.


	3. The Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo the plot took an unexpected direction >>  
> I don't know neither how it will end up and its quite exciting i think ?
> 
> I wish you a pleasant reading~

The nervous tic of the clock matching his heartbeat, Yamaguchi could heard it clearly. The sweating hands grasping his owns, he could feel them hesitating. He was looking for an eye contact but his friend was rather diving into the dark void of his coffee. He didn’t like to rush Yachi so he continued to hold her soft fingers.

\- I... rather like to be honest with you. I did it with Tsukishima.

Sorries were drown by shakes and sobs. Words won’t come out of Yamaguchi’s blank face.  _ What a joke.  _ Above everything else he was mad at himself for being left behind. It was only natural that it might end up like this right ?  _ No way _ . Even though they never reached that point, Kei and him were also exploring their bodies out of curiosity back in the days.  _ Fuck off _ . Yamaguchi hid his bitterness behind a warm smile.

\- Come on Yachi, it’s ok, stop crying. 

He would like to let his feelings go too.

Yamaguchi kept his composure in front of Yachi and tried to make her laugh talking about the unfornature adventures of his trip along Kageyama and Yahaba. He came across the tender look of a waiter who probably saw everything from beginning to end. Soon, they merged into the background noise, carelessly talking about their college life.

  
  
  
  
  


The squealing sound of the shoes on the court reminded Yachi some good memories, in the same way the locker and the classroom did. She wondered if they still have the banner Shimizu did, if they finally changed the outdated posters in their locker. Her underclassmen called her out along the other first years of her promo for an after school barbecue. She stood still at the gym’s entrance for a while, with a sense of fulfillment and a bit of stress. Once a student came to open the door, Yachi realized that little to nothing changed. The water bottles, the broken but fixed broomstick and the scoreboard were still the same old equipment, each at their respective place.

 

Neither Tsukki nor Yams came. Kageyama and Hinata showed up late but did show up at least. Yachi got quickly overwhelmed by the up and coming conversations and the private jokes she were not part of. All she did during her high school years was to be the discreet manager after all. Yachi couldn’t help but to think of her dearest friends while tasting those deliciously grilled meat. She should symbolically eat their part so the rising smoke would convey her good intentions to them. By the end of this cheerful party, they couldn’t find Hinata and some underclassmen anymore, maybe he wanted to show them newly learned volley tricks out of the blue.

\-  So how is that four eyes doing ? Kageyama teased.

She made up some generic answer. Actually they haven’t talked since  _ that _ day. Same with Yamaguchi. 

  
  
  
  
  


The end of the world happened last tuesday, when Yachi confessed that Kei and her were dating. Since that day, the shutters were closed, the door was locked and the lights were turned off. Maybe it was excessive, a slight bit. Each morning, he stared at the dull ceiling, then moved to the blank wall. Where are all the posters and photos that used to be there ? The still turned on laptop’s screen blinded Yamaguchi’s tired eyes. All he could see was an ethereal light ready to take him far, far away from his issues. He stared, mesmerized, at his dim realm until his eyes tingled.

 

At some point he found something to do to distract himself from all the mess going on in his head. On the spur of the moment he booked a flight and a room in Okinawa for the next week. He never considered himself a beach person, however he felt that now his time belonged to things he never done before. If his urge to melt in the ground couldn’t be fulfilled he could at least run away. When Yamaguchi arrived at the old but cozy guesthouse, a silver long haired girl greeted him.

\- Isn’t that Karasuno’s captain ! she said with surprise.

At the time she sounded familiar but he couldn’t come up with her name and just awkwardly bowed back. From the garden, he could admire the wide sea spreading its arms in both directions, embracing the irregular land. On the other hand, the relentless ebb and flow composed a soothing aria he could go with. With a fresh glass of lemonade and a mystery novel he planned to read for years, Yamaguchi left all his worries in Miyagi. By the seaside, the air conditioner was replaced by a cool breeze, which somehow felt more authentic. The reception lady took a seat next to him.

\- Sorry, I skipped the presentations ! My name’s Haiba, Haiba Alisa, nice to meet you, she declared.

It turned out that Haiba’s uncle owned this place, so the siblings were giving a hand during vacations. Knowing that acquaintances were nearby, he was feeling more at ease than he already was.

  
  
  
\- Tadashi, isn’t time for you to leave already ? uttered Alisa.

\- That’s mean Alisa.

Maybe he expected too much of concepts such as “changes”. The summer vacations would soon come to an end and as he felt the sand swallowing his hands, the only solution he found was how to finally merge with the land. The unknown waves brought a lot of fun during the past weeks, but Yamaguchi foresaw the upcoming tide. At night, the sea became an unfriendly realm. Stretched silhouettes were drawn out of their bodies by the bright lights of the houses behind them. In a crackling of lighter, the cigarette lit and smoke was dancing up to the starry sky. Cassiopeia, Aries, the Big Dipper and its smaller counterpart, Alisa easily pointed them out, but the moon was shyly hidden behind the clouds.

\- I am sorry but the dream is over... Go talk to them, this is all you can do.

\- Am I in Matrix or something ?

She laughed unrestrainedly.

\- I can’t help but to be jealous. I am feeling things I don’t want to, I am hating them while I have no right to.

Uttering these words, assuming these thoughts, Yamaguchi’s face conveyed his pain and hid behind his knees. Their shadows fused as Alisa came closer to comfort him. 

  
  
  
  
  


Raindrops were hitting so fiercely the rooftop it could crumble under their tireless assault. The noise woke Yachi up but didn’t seem to bother Tsukishima, resting quietly by her side. They did it again, probably. She sighted, disappointed that she grew into a light sleeper and sat on the bed. Dawn was still far from showing up as the moon stood high in the sky. A dim light was piercing through the curtains, throwing its paleness on the two bodies.

\- What should I do Tsukki… How can I make up with Yamaguchi ? she whispered out loud her thoughts.

The blonde boy turned her way with a tired grin.

\- Maybe you should get some sleep first.

Tsukishima’s hand ran on her bared back, luring Yachi against him. Because of her craving for physical contact, she did not decline. Now that they had tasted what sex actually feels like, they forgot how to bond otherwise. Their longing desire and fear of losing each others became the “love” to fuel their act. Tsukishima knew that he needed to put an end to this little game yet he hold Yachi tightly. Time and distance will do their job uh ? He used to think like that.

\- I apologize for dragging you into this Yachi. I feel guilty for how everything turned out.

She wore a bleak expression.

\- No it’s my fault too. Because I couldn’t get any closer to Hinata, to Kageyama… To Yamaguchi… I took what I had.

Tsukishima was already aware that they were only substitutes for each others. But if it can help her not to break apart, if it can help him to cope with his frustration, he was fine with that.


	4. The Moonlight in the 2nd Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going back in time now~  
> Summer vacations are really a lot of fun to write (i'm kinda projecting my own or my ideal one in the fic haha)

It was only 6pm but the sky was already wearing its iridescent orange-to-blue scarf. Used towels and sponges were left on the teacher’s desk as they finished cleaning the room.  
In a woosh, Yamaguchi drew the curtains, plunging the classroom in a relative darkness. Thus the christmas lights hung all the way from the entrance door to the blackboard could shine even brighter. They should go home already but they kept talking about that one movie breaking every record or this band’s songs getting more timeless as it grew older.  
Despite his mischievous personality, Kei was not the type of person who goes against the flow, but if his friend insisted, he could bear with it. They turned the light off to go unnoticed. By the time the moon showed itself in the deep sea of stars, there were, supposedly, only the two of them at school.

\- If we get caught it’s all your fault.

\- Sorry Kei !

He wasn’t sorry for the slightest, a cute smile drawn on his face. From the school’s rooftop, the view should be the highest in the area thus the best. On the last floor, Yamaguchi nervously grabbed the handle. The sweat was so intense Kei could feel it from 2 steps behind.

\- What’s wrong ?

\- I… It’s locked, he sobbed, looking at his friend disappointed expression.

It was not like he expected anything from this ballsy plan anyway.

 

Raw and unmastered guitar notes set a cozy mood. The still chilly weather didn’t put an end to this middle school graduation party held by Yamaguchi’s class rep. It acted as an innocent copy of the adult’s parties with apple cider and soda instead of alcohol, a lot of dancing to replace drinking games. Slipping through groups he barely knew from faces, Kei was struggling to find a place he could settle down. Swallowed by the stifling crowd and quick flash lights, the only escape was to look up and to dive into an endless map of stars free from any cloud, almost more oppressive than the strangers around him.

\- Kei you’re here !

\- Yeah… I didn’t really have the choice right ?

The warm and a shaky hand of Yamaguchi was holding him timidly, guiding him out of the mob. If he don’t close the gap between their fingers, will he go ahead and disappear ? Kei hold him tightly on the spur of the moment, so hard that Yamaguchi turned back, only to give him an embarrassed smile and blushing cheeks.

\- K-Kei… what’s wrong ?

He slowly released his grasp. Yamaguchi stood still, staring back at the golden eyes shining behind the glasses. In the blurry mob dancing around them, Kei outstanded by his height and unusual blonde hair. Yamaguchi was undoubtedly looking at the moon.

\- Tsukki.

\- Hm ? What’s up with the moon ? he looked up.

\- You are the moon ! Yamaguchi laughed softly.

Kei raised an eyebrow, confused at this word being repeated over and over. How annoying, he liked it better when he was calling him by his first name.

 

 

Two days without one tiny breeze of wind. The more they heard the cicadas singing, the hotter it seemed. Dishes and glasses knocking together could be heard from the kitchen. Listening to the water flowing through the tableware was quite appeasing. It was a nice melody that somehow helpt Yachi to feel at home. Hinata and her were laying in an furnitureless living room with more tatamis than persons, lights off to avoid mosquitoes and other curious night bugs, he insisted.

\- They don’t need light to find you you know ? stated Tsukishima.

\- Really ??

Yamaguchi and Kageyama followed with frozen mochi and ice tea for everyone. After an exhausting first Interhigh, Yamaguchi invited them to his grandparents house, set in the countryside between the mountains and the sea. When he crossed the door he caught a glimpse of some children writing on the wooden partition, a reminiscence of the summers he spent here with Kei.  
If you still have some energy to spare, we can go to the beach, it’s chiller there at this time, suggested Tsukishima.  
Taking initiatives wasn’t really in his habits, it almost looked like he wanted to tell the others how much he knew the place, that he was closer to Yamaguchi than anyone else, which they already acknowledged. Kageyama without doubt, already noticed a few dinosaurs plastic figurines and space drawings, who most likely belonged to Tsukishima. For the drawing part he couldn’t get it wrong given his name obediently written in the corner along the date.

 

When you’re not wearing shoes, every grain of sand slip through your toes and embrace your skin. From time to time Yamaguchi would walk over a sharp shell or fish bones. Maybe he was looking for a reminder, a physical contact to keep his world real.

\- You’ll get hurt, muttered Kei.

Maybe he secretly wished that his friend would carry him in case of injury.

\- Yamaguchi is right ! We feel alive this way !

Yachi genuinely followed and got her shoes off too. By the night, the first years enjoyed the fresh sea breeze, better than any fan they could find in the old house. No words were needed, they were all breathing the same air of unstoppable youth. It was fairly voiced out by Hinata yelling nonsense to the tides, only to Kageyama and Tsukishima’s disarray.

\- I hope that we’ll win the Interhigh next year !!

\- This year isn’t even over dumbass.

So the ebb carried their wishes back to the sea, leaving trails of foam at their feet.

 

 

The cicadas’ piercing screams broke into Yamaguchi’s mind as he was staring at miles of fields. He was coping with the heat through glasses of lemonade and degree zero of motion. Time must be slowing down when there’s no wind. Each time he was paying visit to his grandparents, he hoped to get trapped into an endless summer. Many fun vacations went lost in the heat haze but Yamaguchi was coming back relentlessly with different persons, not enough persons or not the right person.

\- Your grandparents are really nice ! Yahaba pointed out.

He sat next to his friend with a plate of watermelon and didn’t wait for Kageyama to get started. The living room now had a tea table and seats kindly given by the neighbors.

Kageyama could head straight downstairs but that ray of sunset escaping from a narrow slit was desperately calling him. He gently pulled the door and, as expected, he was in Yamaguchi’s room. Gazing at his belongings was all he intended to do. The same figurines were displayed on the shelves, accumulating years of dust. From the small balcony he could hear Yahaba and Yamaguchi beneath, praising the sweet slices of watermelon. For Kageyama, ends of summer vacations were somehow tied to his house. Where the konbini and the drugstore are, good spots for picnic or after meal walks, he knew the neighbourhood pretty well now. Here more than anywhere else, even more than on the court, he got to understand Yamaguchi better.

While playing Uno, Yamaguchi couldn’t help but to think about Yacchan and Kei. Were they also having fun ? Images of his two friends doing it got stuck in his head and he hated himself for that. Behind the bothered look of a man who took two +4 cards in row swarmed thoughts of jealousy and frustration.

 

As he was gazing into the gigantic clouds, Yamaguchi’s entire body felt distant and swallowed by the greater scope of this world. The bruised wooden floor beneath him, the blast of the fan, the burning ray of sunshine on his hair, everything felt like a nostalgic dream. He was almost ready to dive into another world but he suddenly felt someone’s fingers intertwining with his owns. Enable to flee from their gentle touch, he bravely faced Kageyama’s blushing face lying beside.

\- Yamaguchi, I really like you, he confessed.

The freckled boy’s face was twisted by the uncontrolled tears running down his cheeks. He couldn’t care less about whether he truly liked him back. Yamaguchi was overwhelmed by the feeling of relief as he heard these words, knowing that, yes, someone else out there was actually holding these kind of feelings for him. A week before back-to-college day, Yamaguchi begun to date Kageyama for his own sake.


	5. The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats heavily*  
> i still don't know where i'm going, how i'm going to arrange this situation please help me Tsukishima, Yamaguchi ;;
> 
> Hope that you'll enjoy this chapter as much as i liked writing it !!

One week to fill this apartment stinking fresh paint with his own stuff and smell. Yamaguchi felt bad, asking for a place of his own while his parents’ house was not even  _ that _ far from college. He promised to himself he would find a job and pay the rent alone but none of that happened yet. His parent’s kindness was convenient and Yamaguchi hated to rely on it. 

 

This phone won’t stop ringing since Yahaba heard the news. He had never properly dated someone before, and didn’t make a move since they came back from the countryside. The city always walking ahead of him didn’t miss him a bit. Actually, after a week of vacation far from the crowd, the overwhelming buildings, Yamaguchi was taking a break, laying daily on the mere wooden floor. His fingers were slipping on the brand new lacquer, meeting all the grooves and blemishes. 

 

« I’m doing this again… »

 

He sighted, gazing into the afternoon light thrown on his belongings.

 

« I better find something to do. »

 

Each sound he made was overflowing the room, echoing back as another’s voice. He tried to entertain himself with some loose jokes that didn’t even make him laugh that much. His own fingers brushing smoothly his lips, he remembered Kei’s breathe, and Kageyama’s soft touch. It was all too confusing right now, and he felt lost with no map. Actually he thought he didn’t give up on Kei, being the moon’s moon, Yamaguchi convinced himself he would stubbornly seek his attention and his fondness forever. But even though they might have, it seemed that they won’t collide. 

  
  
  


[00:25] Yams : Sorry to message you so late. Are you ok lately ? We didn’t get to talk much since… You know. 

 

Yamaguchi’s thumb was hanging over the “Sent” button, ready to press it but always withdrawing. He was pretty much afraid Yachi would never answer. But he sent it anyway, and rolled in his futon. 

  
  
  


 

An impending deadline buried the carefree mood the students usually had. Laptops were heating all out in the classroom. It was supposed to be summer “vacation”, but the buildings were full of people stressing out at their projects, running here and there with models here, USB keys and photocopies there. Yachi finally had time to take a break when school closed. She hated herself for not scheduling correctly her workload. 

 

[18:16] Tsukishima : Waiting for you :sparkle:

 

He greeted Yachi with a smooth kiss on her forehead. How fortunate Tsukishima brought another umbrella for her. Under the light rain, they walked to the train station, talking of anything and nothing. Every word swallowed by the dense traffic and the quick steps. 

 

« I’m not sure I want to go anymore… »

Yachi said it but hoped that the raindrops were loud enough to cover her words.

 

« You’ve been changing your mind since day 1. » Tsukishima pointed.

 

« I know ! I’m just… a bit stressed to see them again. »

 

« It’s up to you, if you don’t feel it we can go home. »

 

Yachi took a deep breath and convinced herself she had to be social, see people, do her part as friend, so she had to go.

Tsukishima didn’t mention Yamaguchi once, despite tonight’s meeting nature. And Yachi didn’t dare to question him neither. It surprisingly became an awkward name to say, something they would rather run from, if they actually could.

 

They met Kageyama and Hinata at the train station, coming straight from Miyagi. All smiling, they didn’t change a bit since the last time. It seemed perfect, their captain Yamaguchi was missing but on the spur of the moment they found themselves back in their years at Karasuno, under the upperclassmen responsibility, with the ecstasy of their first Inter High and the nostalgia of the last one. They knew each other but talking altogether again felt fresh and new. They could hang out during hours and days to catch up on a year of blackout. 

 

Hinata miraculously lead everyone to enter the karaoke. And Tsukishima was a pretty skilled and serious singer. Feeling bad for Yamaguchi who could not came became quickly secondary to Yachi. It was indeed unfortunate but she tried her best not to think about it, singing wholeheartedly every tune of the playlist they set until her voice broke. Another plate of desserts and soda were brought in every so often. The music was too loud and the spotlights blinding but Hinata’s euphoria was spreading in the confined room and his friends’ heart. 

  
  
  
  


Night was long yet when the birds started cackling at dawn, Yachi woke up. It felt like she was listening to a secret conversation, which meaning was only known to birds. One melody answered to another without any silence in between. Yachi grasped tightly Tsukishima and pressed her head against his chest. His heartbeat was loud but sounded so fake to her. Unsure of what to do and what she was even doing, she froze, and didn’t stop grasping him with all her strength until he complained. 

 

« What the hell are you doing ? », Tsukishima groaned unpleased. 

 

Yachi was carried away, far far from this unwanted situation.

« Did you talk to Yamaguchi ? » She whispered.

 

« It doesn’t really answer my question. »

 

« That’s not the point, did you talk to him ? You were supposed the make up. »

 

« No I didn’t. » Tsukishima admitted.

 

« Why didn’t you ? He’s your friend right ? It’s been two months ! »

 

« You’re involved too. And I don’t think you made any extra efforts neither. »

 

Late summer was burning her mind. Suddenly it all sounded wrong, their relationship, their quarrel with Yamaguchi, and she was pissed and wished she could slap him then live another life, free from these mistakes. The room remained silent, as if any word were spoken the world would break. Their feelings were not conveyed through their talk, nothing connected and everything was off. Yachi felt so much distance between them, it almost made her cry. This room was the one of a stranger who used to be a friend. 

  
  
  
  


His high school year’s belongings was stored deep into the biggest cardboard box he had. It wasn’t supposed to be there, but the little voice in his head, his past self, told him to pack it, just in case. Akiteru’s car was driving away from the last rays of sunlight. The cars and people, the boxes, the road were stained by this sad goodbye slipping through the clouds.

 

« Thank you so much for your help ! » Yamaguchi said, bowing.

 

« Your welcome ! I know it isn’t going that well with Kei at the moment but feel free to call me whenever you need ! »

 

He was trying to play his big brother part, even though Yamaguchi was not a child anymore. However Akiteru did make progress, and played it well actually.  

  
  
  


In the mostly empty supermarket, Yamaguchi was walking back and forth between the vegetables and the ready-to-eat dishes. After half an hour or so, hesitating could be considered a hobby.

 

« I have material to bake a cake or so but for dinner... »

 

His hands were reluctant to cook considering the ingredients’ price and dangerously leaning towards the prepared dishes. 

 

« Eh.. It won’t hurt once in a while ! My wallet is not ready for homemade food. » he finally thought out loud. 

 

On the way back he hoped Yahaba and Kageyama won’t be too angry at his laziness. Standing in front of his flat’s door Yamaguchi could hardly believe he actually got the keys, that this house was  _ his  _ home. It didn’t feel weird to be together, not as much as Yamaguchi thought beforehand. Kageyama greeted him with a soft hug and little kiss, instead of the usual wave. That’s all, no big changes. Yahaba did tease them but it wasn’t overly pushy nor annoying. Somehow, Yamaguchi found his place in this appartement, between tightened relationships and heated meals. 

 

« You’re not staying ? » wondered Kageyama.

 

Yahaba apologised. It must be his secret plan to give them a chance to make out, of something like that. It didn’t quite happen. 

 

« Sorry I don’t feel ready to do it. If you ever planned to. » muttered Yamaguchi.

 

« It’s fine, I understand. » 

 

Kageyama respected his feelings. Their futon was lukewarm and the floor even colder but cuddling was fine enough for now. 


End file.
